Wildheart
6/29/2016~ Wildkit, Fernkit, and Thicklekit are born at 5:12!! Thicklekit was born at 5:12 pm, Fernkit at 5:13, and Wildkit (due to stories) was born at 5:15 pm. 6/30/2016~ ' Wish and Pine break up, leaving Pine no longer as her step grand father. But only as a friend. '''6/31/2016~ ' Flame and Amaya break up, leaving Amaya no longer as her step grandmother. '7/4/16~ ' Thicketkit and Wildkit are both attacked by Ghostkit. Both suffer the wounds. '7/5/16~ ' Fernkit, Thicketkit, and Wildkit are all attacked by Ghostkit. All four suffer the wounds. '''7/10/16~ Wildkit meets Sinister and they become mates!! 7/11/16~ While playing in the stream with her new friend Zeus, Wildkit is attacked by a large fish. She was dragged under the waterfall and hit her head. Her back leg is manged and broken and looks as though it cannot be healed. She later had a mild seizure. Father-''' Yukio (Itfromscratch) 'Sister(s)-' Fernkit (emoangels), Jaykit (xxtheblazeofjayxx), Chasma (idk Name) 'Brother(s)-' Thicklekit (Loganmcl), Yuko (forgot user) 'Mate-' Sinister (xoxmidnightxox) 'Son(s)-' N/A 'Daughter(s)-' N/A 'Aunts- '''Autumnlight (Half-aunt, ''Sakura36), Solar (Half-aunt, Sassysyd), Silverkit (Half-aunt, reindeerider123), Rika (Half-aunt, Fascinates), Luna (Adopted Half-Aunt, Jammer3l84h), Howa (Adopted-Half Aunt, snitzel30626), Vani (Halecat). 'Uncles- '''Chain (half-uncle, ''chaineddown), Kuro (step-uncle, xlionwarriorx), Shiro (Step-uncle, XxSwiftcatxX) 'Grandmothers- '''Wish (''xxslystarxx), Angel (Sosickof), 'Grandfathers- '''Flame (grandfather, ''Pacification) 'Great Grandmothers- '''Thistlescream ''(tanglecat22), Kira (allycat4774) 'Great Grandfathers- '''Nightmare ''(punkkmetal), Akia (Vitaminsea) Wild.jpg Wild Real.jpg Tabby-cat.jpg 'Top coat- '''Wildheart has a solid black top coat that blends in easily with the wretched dark midnight sky. She has ruff and wild fur, as it sticks out in some places. Her top coat collects dirt often due to the thickness and the matts in her fur. '''Under coat- '''Wildheart has a mixed russet brown and copper under coat that doesn't blend nicely with her surroundings. Unlike her top coat, the under coat doesn't matt. However it still does collect dirt. This color also shines nicely in both the sun and the moon. '''Pattern-' Wildheart has a classical tabby cat pattern. The rich dark chocolate colored swirls blend well with both her coats. If you look close enough, you can also see small specks of russet coloring in the swirls. 'Eyes- '''Wildheart sticks out with her emerald achromatic eyes. Almost as crystal green and clear as an emerald gem, her eyes shine in the sunlight and grow bright in the moonlight. However, if a cat looks close enough, you can see specks of sky blue in her eyes from her Grandmother, Wish. '''Scars-' Wildheart has no scars at the moment. 'Pelt texture- '''This oc has a wild pelt texture as her fur often sticks out in weird places. It collects dirt often due to the thickness but keeps her warm when needed in the cold. However she often gets over heated when in direct sunlight. '''Size- '''Wildheart might seem big but she is a rather small cat. Her muscle strength is strong enough, however. '''Weight- '''4 pounds. '''Height- '''6.3 inches (kit) '''Loyal- '''Wildheart was born from an incredibly loyal family. She is closest to her mother with most things and wants to be as loyal as possible with her. She is second closest with both her grandfather, Pinefoot, and her grandmother, Wish. She stays loyal to her grandmother as much as possible, as she is the leader of her greatest clan. '''Creative- '''Wildheart loves to think of new ways to hunt, battle, and be create friends. She loves to find out, test, and try everything new that she can. She is also clever in finding ways to get in and out of trouble. '''Impatient- '''Although she has kind and gentle eyes, her patience level drives her gentle-ness out of the picture. When Wildheart wants something done by someone else that she believes is weaker, she gives them five seconds to either change their answer, figure it out, or just leave. '''Arrogant-' Wildheart is arrogant when it comes to her friends and family. If she hears that someone has something against them, she will chose their side and stick with them. She picks her opinion and she stays with it. '''Stubborn- '''Wildheart is one of the most stubborn cats out there. She often argues with rogues and when she is wrong, she picks the right side and sticks with what she said. It's confusing. But she's stubborn. Stats Leadership- 5 out of 10 Intelligence- 8 out of 10 Physical Strength- 8.5 out of 10 Emotional Strength- 9 out of 10 Hunting- 9.8 out of ten Fighting- 8.7 out of ten Agility- 9.9 out of 10 Speed- 7 out of 10 Stamina- 7.6 out of 10 Tracking ability- 9.7 out of 10 Sociability- 9 out of 10 '''Friends Crypticheart- 'This lady might just be my mother but she is also my bestie. I've been with her for Idk how long and she still manages to stick with me <3 Love you CryCry. ''Pixie908 'Sora- '''I don't see Sora that much but boy if I did, she would drive me crazy, and in a good way!! Sora is so amazing and a great friend to have and be silly with <3. ''xxskyflarexx [[OC: Vani|'''Vani]]'-' Sarah is like my best friend. She yells at me on animal jam and slaps me, but that's what we do! I love her with all my wittle heart. Halecat Fernkit-''' Monica growing to be like my best friend and sister. She is always there for me and I love her soooo Muchhh. SHE'S MY HOMIE SO BACK OFFFFFFF. Emoangels 'Thicketkit- '''Literally my little brother for life. Logan is my best friend in trolling. In trolling, he is h0t with it. Lmao. His animals on animal jam, lets just say they are the best things the world has to offer. HE'S ALWAYS THERE FOR MEEEEEEEE. ''LoganMcl 'Glitchedlives- '''Lmao. Glitch, she is my literal homie. I love to go and troll with her literally every day. She is the person to look for if you want to train, battle, spar, or just troll with. Glitch, Logan, and I, we are the three amigos!!! ''Glitchedlives 'Iris- '''Omg. This girl can draw and is so fun to be around. Idk how she is so friendly, I'm jealous ;) ''foxfeather678 'Astro- '''She is my best friend. She gives me advice and is just so amazing. I CAN'T THANK THE LORD ENOUGH TO BE AROUND HER!!!!!! ''Sarvil3 'Wish- '''This wonderful name you are looking at isn't a name. She is a WISH come true. Izzy is so amazing to be around and I just can't thank her enough. She has been my best leader ever and I truly care for her. I shall take care of her when she is an elder ):3 ''xxslystarxx ''(SHE IS ALSO A BOSS ROLEPLAYER DID I MENTION THAT?!?!) '''Pine- '''Lmao. BLAINE. IS. MY. BEST. FRIEND. EVER!!!!!!!!! I love to be around him and just be really weird. He is a great roleplayer and a great role model. I hope we stay friends forevah ''punkinpunkinboo02 'Mookie- '''I'm just getting to know Detective Mookie but I shall call him moo. and he shall be my moo. not mine but yeah, you get it!!!! ''leyum 'Eucalyptus- '''This gurl. She is so funny. She might have some ups and downs with the clan but she pulls together. ''Hydrosphere 'Angel-' ANGEL IS MY BESTIE BACK OFF (that covers everything <3) Sosickof 'Cia- '''Cia is my senpai. Idk who sticks with an oc longer then she does, BUT SHE DOES IT. She is a noice cuddler too ):3 ''Uncia '''Amaya- '''LMAO. JUST GO MEET HER. LITERALLY JUST GO MEET HER Traveled'' Yukio- 'Where do I start? He is my father and he is helping me find a mate. THIS GUY IS AMAZING. He is so funny and just the guy to talk to. ''Itfromscratch 'Reve- '#SisterArtistEr. LUNA IS MY HOMIE AND SHE IS SOOOO AMAZING. She and Howa (Who i regret not having on here hhhhhhhhnggggggggg) they are amazing. My old sistahs <3 Jammer3l84h 'Chain- '''I have known this boi for toooooo longggggg. HE IS LIKE MY BEST FRIEND. He really does care a lot and I'm really happy he is my friend. Loike a brother to me :D ''chaineddown 'Reddddddddddd- '''The name says it all. Lexi is my best friend. She knowssss Frenchhhh AND I HAVE NO WORDS TO DESCRIBE HOW AMAZING SHE IS. SHE HAS ALSO BEEN HER RED OC FOR IDK HOW LONG!!!!!! ''Lexi1143 'Nightpaw- '''Lol. Chasma is like a best weird friend to me. I care about her literally so muchhhhhhhhhh. ''Chasma '''Me Amour Trust Factor Please note that this might just take up a lot of space and goes for all of my ocs. THANKS KIDDOS. Likes and Dislikes '~Likes~ Moon Cold weather Trust Worthy people Flat rocks The Smell of Lavender STEVEN UNIVERSE FRIENDS ~Dislikes~ People trying to change Voles and Mice Stubborn people, like herself. Being wrong AND THIS IS A SHOUT OUT TO OCEANBREEZE WHO HELPED ME DO THIS AMAZING PAGE Category:Original Characters Category:Cats Category:Kit